


Accidents Happen

by orphan_account



Series: Five Nights At Freddys [31]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Robots, I hate myself, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, ROBOT DICKS, Rape/Non-con Elements, Robot Sex, Rough Sex, ah yes i am going to hell, lets speed up that process shall we
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 15:41:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4485183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike Schmidt thought that his new job would be easy, even after he found out that he's looking after killer robots. But he didn't know that he would fail on his first night...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidents Happen

_~~Authors Note: MIKE LIKES ROBO-DICKS SPREAD THE WORD~~ _

 

 Three Percent.

 And it was five thirty in the morning.

 His shift didn't end until six.

 He cursed, seeing Chica and Bonnie both outside his doors- and with only a moment of thought, he closed them. He knew it wouldn't last long, it was on two percent now, but he just hoped they'd go away and leave him alone for the next half hour. He wasn't someone who believed in god, yet he found himself praying that they would kindly fuck right off so that he could survive long enough to find another job.

 Unfortunately, his prayers were left unanswered.

 The power went out with a draining sound, both of the doors opening. Mike sat back in his seat, heart beating fast enough to run a marathon. Mike silently hoped they had forgotten him, since he noticed that the animatronics were both gone from his doors. Staying silent and still, he listened as something from the right side of the office was...walking, towards him. The heavy footsteps got closer and closer, until he heard them stop right next to him. By that time, Mike closed his eyes, hoping that maybe he could just play dead...

 Counting in his head, he noticed that he wasn't dead yet. He opened one of his eyes, and saw a dark figure standing in his office.

 It was Freddy.

 "F-Freddy!" Mike said, trying to sound confident. "I-i Please....don't kill me..."

 Instead, the large robot tilted his head to glare at the guard.

 "What?" He questioned, glancing to eye level-

 Is that a _dick_?

 Something stuck out of Freddy's hip area; it was metal, and something was leaking from the front of it... Mike thought for a moment, wondering if the robots could even have anything like that, like what humans had. But he didn't want to question it.

 Freddy took a paw and grabbed Mike's hair, gripping it hard. With a gasp, he was pushed harshly against the desk, the paw still pulling on his hair.

 "P-please, Freddy, stop!" He hissed half heartedly, feeling the bear pull down his pants. He didn't know what Freddy was doing, or what he wanted. But this was surely better than dying, right?

 With a growl from Freddy, Mike was stripped of his pants and underwear. They sagged at his ankles, his now bare ass hung open in the air. Mike held his breath, sure of what the animatronic wanted to do now; and that was going to hurt, a lot. He felt the slightly cold part press against his hole, Mike biting his lip harshly. The animatronic didn't seem to care as it moved in to him at a fast pace, that was no where near comfortable or okay. It hurt a lot, and the guard had no choice but to try his best not to focus on it, or the growing erection that was starting to hit the table on his part. He couldn't believe that somehow he was enjoying this, the pain slowly subsiding and turning into something...pleasurable. Freddy's cock started to thrust in and out, moving faster with each passing second. Mike tried hard to bite his lip, to the point of it bleeding so that he wouldn't make any of the sounds that formed in his throat; but he eventually gave way, moaning freely. Its not like he had any shame, anyway, because this was something far beyond shameless.

 "Fuck!" Mike groaned, gripping the ends of the table. He twisted his head to see Freddy, his paws digging into his hips, hard enough to leave bruises that would last a while. The robot's facial expression seemed to be smiling, dominate, and other things that Mike couldn't put his finger on. He still wasn't even sure if it could change its expression, but something was different.

 But he was still testing his limits. Mike reached down slowly to grab his own erection, slowly jerking himself off to first to make sure that Freddy wouldn't break his arm or something. Freddy took an arm and pushed his hand away, putting his paw on the top of his cock, forcing Mike to thrust into it, hoping for more friction. Freddy's thrusts from behind forced his head back down on the desk, the blood from his lip pouring onto some of the scattered papers. But the thrusts got faster, the robot growling lowly behind him, moving his paw up and down slowly on the guard's dick, just enough to send him into one of the best orgasms of his life.

 But it wasn't over just yet. With a few more quick thrusts, Freddy gripped Mike's hair once again, something warm filling up his insides. He still wasn't sure if the animatronic was able to even do that, but he apparently could. However, as Freddy pulled himself out, Mike was left feeling empty; the robot glanced down at him, pants down at his ankles and come seeping from his hole and onto the ground, he left. Just like that. After a few seconds, Mike glanced at the clock- realizing that it was six, and people would be coming soon, and that he couldn't just leave this mess. He stumped up, pulling together whatever sense of dignity he had left. He grabbed a mop from one of the back closets and cleaned up the floor, fixing the papers on the desk.

 Maybe this job wouldn't be so bad, after all.....


End file.
